A Wonderful Christmas
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: Christmas is coming up, and there's lots of events happening at both the Clubhouse and the Bad Hams Place, such as Caitlin's best friends visiting, the two new Bad Hams, the gifts, and the love in the air...
1. Caitlin's Christmas Carol

"On the first day of Christmas, the Bad Hams sent to me some body parts in a pear tree!" Caitlin sang loudly as she and Boss walked around the park. Boss glanced at her eerily as she sang, "On the second day of Christmas the Bad Hams sent to me TWO atomic bombs and some body parts in a pear tree!!"  
"I wonder where they got those," Boss murmured.  
"On the third day of Christmas, the Bad Hams sent to me THREE nuclear reactors, TWO atomic bombs, and SOME body parts IN a pear tree!" she continued to sing.  
After a few minutes, she was on the tenth day. Caitlin sang at the top of her lungs, "On the TENTH day of Christmas, the Bad Hams sent to me TEN IRS agents, NINE baited mouse traps, EIGHT deadly spiders, SEVEN rear end collisions, SIX shot gun shells, FIVE deadly robots, FOUR anthrax letters, THREE nuclear reactors, TWO atomic bombs, and SOME body parts in a pear tree!!!"  
"Would you be quiet?!" Boss shouted irritably. "I'm not interested in them trying to KILL you!"  
"Oh...," Caitlin mumbled. "But did I tell you what happened to Roger?"  
"Yes, you did."  
"What happened then?"  
"I'm goin' back to the clubhouse...," Boss murmured as he walked away. Caitlin followed him continuing her song.  
  
With Mike and Stella...  
  
"It's Christmas time again...," Stella whispered as she looked around at the bitter cold air. She had on her hot pink scarf, hat, and mittons that Mike had gotten her the day before.  
Mike was watching the river flow idly. He was wearing his green scarf, hat, and mittons he had gotten when he bought Stella her scarf, hat, and mittons. Mike was thinking about what to get Stella for Christmas, and, so far, he had no idea what to get her. He was also thinking about the Christmas decorations for the Bad Hams Place because he knew Stella would go all out about it. And then he suddenly remembered the decorations last year... 


	2. Trouble With Decorations

*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Mike, should we go for purple or pink decorations?" Stella inquired eagerly.  
Mike gave her a look and muttered, "We aren't decorating the Bad Hams Place in pink or purple. We're mainly guys. I, for one, know the Bad Hams would go insane if they were surrounded by either one of those colors. It'd also make us look like we were wimps."  
"Oh."  
"I think you should just go for the traditional gold colors for the Bad Hams Place. It looks good for everything. Hold on and I'll get my checkbook."  
"But what about my room?"  
"Gold."  
"But it's seperate from the rest of the Bad Hams Place!"  
"It's still part of it, and now I said gold. Now go get gold or get nothing at all!"  
"OK, OK, whatever!"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
She probably won't ask about gold decorations again for all I know, Mike thought.  
"Mike." Stella broke the silence. "What about decorations?"  
Mike knew that was her question. "I don't know...I guess we can do a different color this year..."  
"But last year you got to pic the color!" Stella pointed out. "I wanted purple, but you said gold. And this year I-"  
"Who's the leader?"  
"You, but I'm the only assistant because you're not smart enough to get another one!"  
"Oh, really?" Mike glared at her. "What about those two, Roger and Becky?"  
"They're just regular Bad Hams, though!"  
"I can promote them." 


	3. Natsu

Just then, Mike and Stella both heard someone shout, "One the TWELFTH day of Christmas, the Bad Hams sent to me TWELVE bossy tyrants-"  
"Shut up!!!" another voice shouted irritably. "I'm sick of hearing your twelve days of Christmas song!"  
Mike and Stella turned around and walked to the trail that went around the park. And once they reached it, they saw Boss and Caitlin standing there. Boss looked like he was ready to pounce while Caitlin whistled idly.  
"I am going back to the clubhouse WITHOUT your song!" Boss retorted and walked away. Caitlin stopped whistling and glared after him. She turned around and walked in the other direction. She got off the trail and walked along the river. Mike nor Stella dared to follow her as they continued conversing and fussing over decorations.  
Caitlin walked a minute until she finally stopped. She saw the two new Bad Hams, Roger, the Bad Ham that resembled a white tiger with a blue bow tie, and Becky, the second girl Bad Ham that resembled Pashmina except with brown fur and had navy glasses, sitting by the river talking. Caitlin remembered something she heard about them, that Roger had a crush on Stella and Becky liked Mike. She giggled as she thought about that fact.  
Roger and Becky turned around toward her. "What are you doing here?" Roger questioned in his French accent.  
"Shut up, Roger," Becky retorted. "Heyaz!"  
"Hi, y'all...," Caitlin murmured as she turned around.  
"Wait, Caitlin," Becky remarked. "I think my sister's around here somewhere."  
Caitlin turned around. "Natsu?"  
"Yeah," Becky responded.  
Caitlin smiled and remembered the last time she had talked to her best friend. She thanked Becky and walked a little down the river until she heard some commotion in the tree above her. Caitlin looked around and saw Howdy looking up the tree.  
"Howdy?" Caitlin questioned and smiled.  
"Sorry, Caitlin, can't talk," he replied and turned around toward her. Suddenly, something from above fell atop of Howdy. Caitlin looked at it and knew immediately who it was. Natsu, a white hamster with blond hair and purple glasses, and Howdy must've been playing hide-and-go-seek together, and Natsu had fallen out of the tree. Caitlin walked over and helped her up.  
"Natsu!" Caitlin greeted.  
"Caitlin!" Natsu rejoined.  
"I never knew I'd see you here!" she remarked. "I thought you had gone back to Hamster City."  
"Not for a while," Natsu answered. "I'll be back up there soon, though." 


	4. The Christmas Tree

With Boss...  
  
Boss walked inside the clubhouse quietly. The Ham-Hams weren't anywhere in sight. He guessed they had gone to get the Christmas tree without him. Boss wished he hadn't been so harsh to Caitlin on the way back...he guessed she was just trying to be funny...  
Suddenly the door busted open, and through the door came Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams with Santa hats on while they carried the gargantuan Christmas tree inside the clubhouse. Boss looked around and saw Caitlin nowhere in sight. He glanced around desperately, but she wasn't there.  
"Hamtaro," Boss said as he approached him, "do you know where Caitlin is?"  
Hamtaro shook his head. "Last time I saw her," he rejoined, "she was with you."  
The rest of the Ham-Hams were already putting up the tree. They had gotten it erected after a few minutes of hard working and teamwork. The Ham-Hams looked toward Boss as he smiled at it. He glanced around again but saw Caitlin nowhere. Boss stared at the Christmas tree for a minute and paced around it, carefully examining the branches.  
"Looks good," Boss acknowledged.  
"Yeah!" the Ham-Hams shouted in unison as they ran out to the storage rooms in the tunnels around the clubhouse to get the ornaments, garland, lights, and the star for the top of the tree. When they came back, Boss announced, "Let's wait for Caitlin to come back. I don't want her to miss decorating the tree. This is the first Christmas she's been at the clubhouse before."  
Hamtaro nodded. "Let's wait for her before we start," he remarked.  
  
With Caitlin...  
  
Howdy had gone away after he had talked to Caitlin and Natsu for a few minutes. She guessed he had gone back to the clubhouse. Caitlin and Natsu walked through the park talking, and before they knew it, they heard the sound of something hitting against something. They walked back into the forest of trees and looked around. Then Caitlin spotted a girl hamster with two light brown spots with pigtails and red ribbons. Beside her was a brown girl hamster with pigtails also with red ribbons. They were hitting a soccer ball against a tree.  
Caitlin smiled and realized she recognized her two other friends that didn't visit very often. It was Kayla, the girl hamster with the two light brown spots, and Heather, the girl hamster that was totally brown.  
"Kayla! Heather!" Caitlin shouted as Natsu looked at her. Kayla and Heather turned around and glanced toward Caitlin and Natsu. Kayla picked up their soccer ball, and they ran to Caitlin and Natsu.  
"Long time, no see," Heather greeted as she adjusted her pigtails.  
"Heyaz!" Kayla said. "We were hoping to get to the clubhouse soon."  
"Glad you're here for Christmas!" Caitlin greeted.  
"It's been a while since I've seen y'all!" Natsu remarked.  
"Yeah, a while." Kayla set the soccer ball down. "I thought I saw Megan and Lila on the other side of the river."  
"Well, let's go find them!" Caitlin declared, and the four girl hamsters ran toward the clubhouse. 


	5. More Decoration Troubles

With Mike and Stella...  
  
Stella glared toward Mike as her silver spots seemed to shine more than usual. Mike shook his head and murmured, "I think we should go with green decorations."  
"Purple," Stella mumbled.  
"Green...," Mike rejoined.  
"Purple..."  
"Green."  
"Purple!"  
"Green!"  
"Blue!" a French-accented voice shouted from behind Mike and Stella. They turned around and saw both Roger and Becky behind them.  
"I think whatever Mike says is good...," Becky whispered as she blushed bright pink.  
Stella puffed up her cheeks and mumbled, "No, I think what he says is good!"  
"I think eet should be blue," Roger announced.  
"I think green," Mike remarked.  
"That's great!" both Stella and Becky rejoined at the same time and glared at each other. Their eyes turned red as flames seemed to appear it them as they shouted, "NO, YOU DON'T! I DO!"  
Mike sighed and leaned back against a tree. "Green is okay if you want it so badly," he muttered as both Stella and Becky glanced at him and shouted at each other, "HA, HE AGREED WITH ME, NOT YOU!!"  
Roger sighed and muttered curses in French under his breath. Mike nodded and glanced at the two girl Bad Hams and walked away. Stella and Becky glared at each other and said "Hmph!" as they walked away in different directions. 


	6. Stella and Becky Fight Over Mike

At the clubhouse...  
  
"Why don't you just go look for her?" Panda inquired as the Ham-Hams sat idly around the table waiting for Caitlin.  
Boss sighed and mumbled, "She'll eventually get back here."  
"But we're all ready to decorate the tree!" Pashmina exclaimed. "We should just go look for her."  
"Nonsense," he murmured. "She always comes back."  
"Well, she ain't here now," Howdy retorted.  
Hamtaro looked around at everyone puzzled as he sighed and muttered, "Howdy has a point. If she's not back soon, we'll go look for her."  
Boss sighed again and mumbled, "So I guess it'll be that."  
  
With Mike...  
  
"I wonder why those two don't like each other?" Mike asked himself as he leaned back against a tree. "I wonder if something happened, or they're just not each other's type. Or it may be that their birthdays are on the same day." Mike smiled. "Or perhaps they both want to be on my good side."  
Mike, himself, had no clue. He just stared into space and mumbled, "I wonder if..."  
He was interrupted by a loud noise that represented a massive sonic boom. Mike perked up his ears and glanced around. He then heard two very similar voices...  
"No, you don't!" Stella's voice shouted.  
"It's you who doesn't!" Becky's voice retorted.  
"I like him more!"  
"No, YOU DON'T!"  
"Yes, I DO!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"What eez eet that you are talking about?" Roger's voice broke out. Mike sighed and walked toward where he thought he heard the voices of the three other Bad Hams. When he got there, both Stella and Becky were red hot, and Roger was looking confused.  
"Whoever asked for your opinion, Roger?" Becky returned.  
Stella glared sharply at Roger. "Who likes him more, me or her?"  
Roger glanced at both Stella and Becky. He looked confused, and he scratched his head. Roger looked up and saw Mike a few paces behind Stella and Becky. He greeted, "Bonjour, Mike."  
Stella and Becky turned around and blushed. "Hi, Mike!" they both said and then looked at each other. "I said it first!"  
"I said it first, Beck-ay!" Stella argued.  
"No, you didn't, Stell-a!" Becky fussed.  
"I was thinking," Mike remarked, "that we should do our decorations in green, purple, and blue. Light colored, though."  
"Oh, that's so smart!" Stella and Becky rejoined in unison. "Why are you copying me? I said it first!"  
"Eh...," Roger mumbled as he adjusted his blue bow tie. "I was thinking, too..."  
"What?" Stella asked.  
"I think we should throw a Christmas party."  
"That's actually a pretty good idea," Mike murmured as he leaned back against another tree. Stella and Becky leaned toward Roger and whispered, "He looks so cute when he does that!"  
"Hicka," Roger retorted.  
Mike glanced at Stella and Becky and announced, "I'll leave you two doing the decorations. Stella did them last year. I think she needs help, not that she's not good." He winked and remarked, "Come on, Roger, let's get the Bad Hams to get us a tree." With that, Mike and Roger left Stella and Becky alone. 


	7. Megan and Lila

With Caitlin, Natsu, Kayla, and Heather...  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Natsu questioned as the other three girl hams looked around.  
"Dunno," Heather replied.  
Caitlin sighed and muttered, "I think we should go back to the clubhouse now. We'll find them eventually."  
The four girl hams nodded and walked toward the clubhouse. Once they were crossing the river, they heard signs of commotion in the trees. The foursome paced to where they heard the fighting, and soon, they found it.  
Stella and Becky were at each others throats yelling over something the four girl hams couldn't figure out. And then it all stopped when someone shouted, "Hey, what's the fuss?!"  
Stella and Becky turned toward a girl ham with a few light brown spots and bouncy, brown hair and another girl ham that was completely brown with curly, dark brown hair. "What's wrong?" the girl hamster with the dark brown hair questioned.  
Caitlin smiled and knew who both of them were. It was Megan, the girl hamster with the light brown spots and brown hair, and Lila, the girl hamster that was brown with dark brown hair. She whispered to Natsu, "That's Megan and Lila."  
"I know," Natsu whispered back.  
Stella and Becky looked at the other four girl hams and looked interestingly at them. "Tell me," Stella remarked, "who loves Mike more, me or her?"  
Kayla looked at Caitlin and whispered, "So this is the new Bad Ham?"  
"Yup," Heather announced. "I can already tell."  
"You are correct," Natsu replied. "She's also my sister."  
Megan and Lila shrugged. "Why do we decide?" Megan asked.  
"Your opinion," Becky retorted.  
"I think Mike should choose," Lila announced.  
Caitlin and the three other girl hams walked over to Megan and Lila. "I think we should leave these two alone...," Caitlin whispered as they walked away toward the clubhouse.  
Once they got inside the clubhouse, the Ham-Hams were practically about to burst.  
"It's about time you're here...," Boss murmured as they walked through the door. Once the other five girl hams entered, the Ham-Hams perked up and greeted them heartily. Then the whole group walked toward the Christmas tree that had been erected earlier.  
"We were about to put the ornaments on it," Bijou remarked.  
"Akay," Caitlin replied. 


	8. Andoharath

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The Ham-Hams turned around toward it as it creaked open slowly, and in through the door came a hamster with markings like Hamtaro except he was light brown wearing a cloak and carrying a crystal staff. The Ham-Hams looked around at each other, and Caitlin knew who he was, too. She smiled as she called out, "Hey, Andoharath!"  
Andoharath turned toward her and smiled back. "Please just call me Ando," he remarked as he walked to her. "I thought I'd come by and visit the Ham-Hams again for Christmas. I was thinking I could help out a little around here, too."  
"Akay," Caitlin remarked as the Ham-Hams opened the box of garland. They pulled it out, revealing a long strand of multi-colored garland, which would be enough to fit the tree. The Ham-Hams looked around at each other, and then they looked at the garland.  
"How are we gonna get it on the tree?" Cappy questioned loudly.  
"I dunno...," Jingle whispered.  
"Ookyoo...," Penelope rejoined.  
"I'll have to get one of my ladders to help us with this," Panda remarked.  
Ando shook his head and held up his crystal staff. "Don't worry, just stand back," he remarked as the staff glowed softly. The garland levitated and almost magically landed into place, and the Ham-Hams looked around at each other and then at Ando.  
"That was great!" Natsu commented.  
"Almost like magic," Kayla replied.  
"Awesome-ay!" Caitlin and Megan shouted at the same time.  
"Whoa...," Heather whispered.  
"Wish I could do that...," Lila remarked.  
Ando looked around at everybody as he looked at the tree with only garland on it. "C'mon, we got to put the rest of the ornaments on, don't we?" he questioned as he opened up the box of lights. "Let's decorate this tree!"  
  
With Stella and Becky...  
  
Stella and Becky were sitting next to the river facing the other way. Stella was thinking why Mike made her work with Becky to do the decorations while Becky was thinking about Mike. There had been silence for a long time, and now they were stuck. How could they work together?  
After a few more minutes, Stella turned around toward Becky. "If we gotta work together, we gotta, but only for Mike," she muttered.  
Becky turned around sharply and glared at her. "I'll do this for Mike," she retorted. "He said green, purple, and blue, so go get it!"  
Stella gave her the look and returned, "Well, at least I know what I'm gonna get him for Christmas."  
"So do I," Becky said confidentally. "I got it last month."  
Stella looked around and realized she'd lied. She had no idea what to get Mike for Christmas, and she didn't have a clue. Stella knew he didn't want the regular things because Mike always wanted something unique.  
Stella got up off the ground and started walking. Becky had guessed she went to get the decorations, so she ran after her. Becky caught up to Stella as she entered the hamster part of town.  
"I'm not going to let you get the decorations by yourself," Becky acknowledged. "He asked preferably me to get them."  
"He said we work together, so I work," Stella retorted sharply as she entered a store. Becky glanced around and followed Stella into the store. 


	9. Falling Like a Star

With the Bad Hams...  
  
"Un, deux, trois!" Roger shouted as the big tree fell sideways. The Bad Hams glanced over at him awkwardly and shrugged. Mike nodded and remarked, "It's one, two, and three in French."  
The Bad Hams rolled their eyes and picked up the tree and took it to the Bad Hams Place. They set it up inside the living room, and there was where they left it for Stella and Becky to decorate.  
  
With the Ham-Hams...  
  
The Ham-Hams were assembling the ornaments on the tree, and Boss, Hamtaro, and Oxnard were trying to put on the star. Boss held the star in his paws and climbed up onto the railing as Hamtaro and Oxnard set a board on the railing. Boss smiled and shouted, "Hey, Caitlin, watch this!"  
Caitlin looked up from the ornament she was putting on the tree with Kayla and saw Boss on the railing of the stairs with the star. She smiled and responded, "I'm watching."  
Hamtaro and Oxnard stood on one end of the board as Boss stood on the other end over the railing. He grinned as he reached toward the top of the tree with the star. Just a little more, and Boss would have the star on the top of the tree. He inched forward toward the tree. When he was close enough, Boss thrusted the star on top of the tree, and he lost his balance...  
Hamtaro and Oxnard fell off of the board onto the ground just underneath them. Boss fell back-first onto the floor about a foot underneath him. Caitlin ran over to him and whispered, "Aw, my poor baby..."  
Boss jumped up with his face totally red and ran out the door.  
"Boss, come back!" Hamtaro shouted as he ran out the door after him.  
"Oh no," Caitlin whispered as she ran after Boss and Hamtaro. Natsu, Kayla, Megan, Heather, and Lila glanced around at each other and followed Caitlin. Ando shook his head and murmured, "I'll just stay here..."  
Boss ran all the way down a dead-end tunnel and leaned against the wall. "This always happens...," he whispered as he rubbed his face. "Kushi-kushi, kushi-kushi..."  
Hamtaro ran down the tunnel with Caitlin, Natsu, Kayla, Megan, Heather, and Lila just behind him. Boss glanced at them merely, and his face grew hotter.  
"Boss, it's not that bad...," Hamtaro said immediately when he got in front of him. "You just fell. It happened last year."  
Boss shook his head and murmured, "But, Caitlin was watching...SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, HAMTARO!"  
Caitlin and the five other girl hams walked up to them. "Of course," she acknowledged.  
"And her friends were watching, too!" Boss pointed out.  
"That's really true," Megan remarked.  
"And they probably think that I'm a big clutz!" Boss rejoined.  
"Maybe...," Natsu whispered.  
"And they...," Boss looked up and saw Caitlin, Natsu, Kayla, Megan, Heather, and Lila standing beside Hamtaro. "And they're standing right there, Hamtaro! What do you think of that?"  
"I think it's insane," Hamtaro responded. "But it doesn't matter now. The star's on the tree, and that's all that matters. Now let's go back to the clubhouse and finish decorating before everyone else finishes it!" 


	10. Tree Toppers and Party Planning

With Stella and Becky...  
  
"I think this should go on top of the tree," Becky remarked as she held up a light blue bow. Stella glanced at it merely and remarked, "I think this should go on the top." She held up a light purple flower to Becky's face.  
"I think this is better," Becky retorted.  
"Mine's better," Stella growled.  
"No, it isn't!"  
"Yes, it is!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Ladies," a hamster remarked as he walked over toward Stella and Becky. "Please do not shout so loudly."  
"What do you think would go better on the tree? Mine or hers?" Becky inquired as she held up the light blue bow she held in her paws.  
The hamster merely glanced at either. "If you can't agree on something, tell me what colors you're decorating with," he responded.  
"We're doing light green, light purple, and light blue," Stella acknowledged.  
"Where's your ornaments?" he asked.  
"I was thinking on these," Becky remarked as she held up a package of light green, light purple, and light blue ornaments with one, thick light yellow stripe in the middle of each of them.  
The hamster shook his head and murmured, "Well, you're using yellow, too, you know. Why not this light yellow star?" He held up a coruscating yellow star and handed it to them. Stella and Becky shrugged at each other as they nodded toward him and walked away.  
  
With the Ham-Hams...  
  
The Ham-Hams sat around the table and conversed about Christmas. There were conversations about how good the decorations looked, what they were getting for Christmas, and even talk about what the Bad Hams might do for Christmas.  
"I think they might do one of their stupid invasions at midnight so Santa won't come to my house," Sandy remarked.  
Caitlin nodded. "Santa comes at midnight, but they won't get anything either if they're not asleep," she remarked.  
"Like they would get anything," Kayla rejoined.  
"They've probably never been on the nice list," Natsu acknowledged. "I mean, bad means naughty, and their name is the Bad Hams! Who would go in there just to give them a gift, anyhoo?"  
"What about your sister, Natsu?" Pashmina inquired.  
Natsu shrugged. "Becky's older than me, and she's fit for a Bad Ham," she replied.  
Hamtaro looked around at the other Ham-Hams and remarked, "Ham-Hams, I think I know what we should do for Christmas."  
"Yes, Hamtaro?" Boss inquired.  
"I think we should have a Christmas party!" he suggested.  
The Ham-Hams looked around at each other and nodded.  
"We'll have a Christmas party," Oxnard declared.  
"We'll have it on Christmas Eve," Heather said.  
"We'll have it at the clubhouse," Boss remarked.  
"We'll have a greatchu time, too!" Caitlin rejoined as she blushed mildly.  
"Well, let's start planning!" Bijou acknowledged.  
"Yeah!" the Ham-Hams shouted in unison. 


	11. Sleepover at Caitlin's

That night...  
  
"Dudette, this is pretty coolio," Natsu remarked as she, Caitlin, Kayla, Heather, Lila, and Megan set up their sleeping bags in Caitlin's living room.  
"Yeah, we get to stay at CC's for Christmas," Kayla rejoined.  
Caitlin blushed as she whispered, "Aw, it's nothing...y'all are always welcome."  
"I'm gonna fix some cider for everyone if that's okay with CC," Megan declared as she stood up from the couch.  
Caitlin nodded and acknoweldged, "It's all somewhere in the pantry."  
"Pokay," Lila said. "I'll help Megan."  
"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Heather exclaimed.  
Caitlin blushed as she looked around at her best friends. She walked to her sleeping bag and lounged on it as Natsu turned on the television. Kayla put in a movie, and then it started to be a real sleepover...  
  
With Stella...  
  
"What am I going to get Mike for Christmas?!" Stella questioned herself furiously as she paced around her bedroom. "I can't think of anything...and Becky bought her gift for Mike a month ago. I gotta get an idea, but how? I'll have to figure something out..."  
  
Five days before Christmas Eve...  
  
"Yee, five days 'til Christmas!" Caitlin remarked as she and the other five girl hams walked toward the clubhouse. "I can't wait..."  
"Me neither," Natsu replied.  
"Who can wait?" Kayla inquired.  
"Dunno," Heather answered.  
Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. The six girl hams turned around and ran toward where they heard the noise come from. When they got there, they saw Ando talking to Elder Ham, who looked awkward.  
"Yo, yo, yo, what's up?" Caitlin queried as she approached them.  
Elder Ham turned toward Caitlin and remarked, "Oh, we need a new Santa this year, and it seems Hamtaro won't be it again this year, so I'm asking Ando. He doesn't seem to wanna do it...so you help him be Santa and have the rest of those girl hams over there help you." With that, he turned around and left. 


	12. Taking on the Role of Santa

Ando glanced toward Caitlin and murmured, "This is going to be great...I'm gonna be Santa with six girls."  
"Hey, what's wrong with girls, Ando?" Megan inquired.  
"Nothing, but...," he mumbled. "It's not that, it's just that we're gonna have to go to everyone's house and deliver presents and stuff, and guess who's not on the naughty list that Elder Ham gave me..."  
"You're kidding?" Natsu inquired.  
Ando nodded. "Stella's on the nice list," he murmured. "So is Becky. Mike is on the top of the naughty list, and so are the other Bad Hams and Roger."  
"You mean we have to give something to Stella and Becky?" Heather inquired.  
"That's great...," Kayla whispered.  
Caitlin glanced around at everyone and murmured, "Aren't we supposed to check the list twice? Let's make sure we didn't mistake it..."  
She was handed the list, and she glanced down it. "Uh oh," she whispered, "it says there's a note by Mike's name...we have to...give him a lump of coal and a switch. Man, Santa really gives that to evil people? Whoa, that's awesome!"  
Lila nodded and mumbled, "It'd be cool if you could send him a whole big box a coal with a switch..."  
"That's a good idea, actually," Ando replied.  
"I wanna prepare the coal!" Natsu declared.  
"I wanna make the switch," Kayla rejoined.  
"I want the ribbon!" Caitlin remarked.  
Everyone glanced at her as she questioned, "WHAT?!"  
  
With Mike, Stella, Becky, and Roger...  
  
"Actually, you two did a good job on the decorations," Mike remarked as he inspected the Christmas tree. Stella smiled fakely as Becky stood next to the roaring fireplace. Roger reclined on the couch as he looked at himself in a hand mirror.  
"If you ask moi`, I think eet looks good," Roger commented as he looked at the tree. "Eet looks good, non?"  
"`Oui, Roger, `oui," Becky muttered as she leaned back against the fireplace. She smiled as she looked up at the mistletoe she tacked above the door that led out into the hallway. If only she could get under it with Mike without Stella right beside him...  
"So, let's look at the hallway now," Mike remarked as he walked toward the door.  
"Akay," Stella replied as she looked above the door. There was the mistletoe, and she knew who put it there automatically. Mike paused under the doorway and inquired, "Are you three coming or not?"  
"Of course, Mike," Becky responded as she walked over toward him.  
"Yes, I'm coming...," Stella whispered as she ran toward Mike. Becky started running, too, and, soon, they were under the mistletoe, sure enough, but only Stella and Becky were underneath it for Mike had walked into the hallway.  
Mike glanced back at them and looked up at the mistletoe. He rolled his eyes and whispered curses under his breath as he walked down the hallway. Stella and Becky ignored each other as they ran after him, for he wasn't interested in the mistletoe. Roger slowly followed, wishing he had been under the mistletoe at the right time... 


	13. Planning of the HamHam Christmas Party

With Caitlin...  
  
"Great, so we have to figure out what everyone wants now?" Caitlin inquired as everyone hunched over the list.  
"Every Ham-Ham at the clubhouse is on the list," Natsu noted as she adjusted her purple glasses. "I think I know what Howdy wants. Well, actually, he sorta needs it..."  
"What?" Kayla asked.  
"A good joke book," Natsu rejoined.  
"Seriously," Megan mumbled.  
"Too true," Ando replied.  
"Yup," Lila remarked.  
"I think I know what Panda wants...," Kayla said as she blushed bright pink. "He wants a new set of hammers."  
"I think Hamtaro wants a stop watch for some unknown reason," Caitlin said. "And Oxnard probably wants a shirt that says, 'I love sunflower seeds!' That would be something he'd like. Oh, yeah, Cappy probably wants an elf hat, and Pashmina would want a sweater that looked nice with her scarf, but what for Boss? Hmm..."  
"Dunno," Natsu replied. "Maybe he would want...a gun."  
"Why?" Ando inquired.  
"So he could shoot Mike and the Bad Hams!" Natsu responded. "Who doesn't want to?"  
"Becky doesn't," Caitlin rejoined. "She wants to shoot Stella."  
"Yup," Kayla agreed.  
"Well, how 'bout we go to the clubhouse and ask them what they want so we don't have to guess?" Lila inquired.  
"Akay," Caitlin responded. "Let's go!"  
The seven Ham-Hams started back toward the clubhouse. Once they traveled through the tunnel that led to the front door, they opened the door of the clubhouse where they found the Ham-Hams sitting around the table conversing about the Christmas party in five days. Maxwell was obviously writing everything down on the usual chalk board since he had a piece of chalk in his paw and a long stick that was tapping the chalk board in the other.  
"Come on, sit down," Maxwell greeted.  
The seven Ham-Hams sat down where ever there was room at the clubhouse's table. They then looked up at Maxwell.  
"Well, who wants to lead in the games?" he inquired. "We need about two Ham-Hams to do this..."  
"We will!" Caitlin and Natsu shouted in unison.  
"Okay," Maxwell remarked as he wrote their names down on the chalk board. "Now who wants to take care of the refreshments? We'll need about four Ham-Hams to supply them..."  
"I will!" Kayla rejoined.  
"I will, too!" Megan acknowledged.  
"I wanna help!" Cappy shouted.  
"I'll help with it," Oxnard replied.  
Maxwell nodded as he wrote their names down on the chalk board. "So, who will supply paper plates and cups and other things?" he questioned.  
"I will," Panda responded.  
Maxwell nodded again and whispered, "I think that's it for now..." 


	14. What the HamHams Want for Christmas

"So, what does everyone want for Christmas?" Caitlin inquired the Ham- Hams.  
"I want a stop watch and a new whiz wheel and some of those honey treats that Kana gives to Laura to give to me!" Hamtaro responded.  
"I want anything with sunflower seeds on it or anything about sunflower seeds," Oxnard replied. "I also want some of those big candy canes that Kana gets for Christmas."  
"I want a Santa hat, an elf hat, and a human's pencil to chew on!" Cappy shouted.  
"I want...I want...I want...I want something that I can use to hit Mike upside the head with," Boss remarked.  
Natsu nudged Caitlin with her elbow and whispered to her, "Told ya he'd want something used to hurt Mike with."  
"Akay...," Caitlin whispered back.  
"I want a new set of hammers and a drill!" Panda rejoined.  
"I want a sweater and a hat to match my pink scarf," Pashmina said.  
"Ookyoo!" Penelope shouted joyfully.  
"Penelope said she wants a toboggan for the snow," Pashmina translated.  
"I want Intuition perfume," Bijou remarked. "I would also like some fruitcake."  
"Well, at least someone actually eats fruitcake...," Kayla whispered to Caitlin.  
"Yup," Caitlin mumbled.  
"I want a glasses' cloth," Dexter rejoined. "I would also like a candy cane like Oxnard."  
"I want a thicker dictionary than the one Mike stole from me," Maxwell mumbled.  
"I want a new broom," Howdy said. "I'd also like a new joke book."  
"You probably need it," Dexter murmured.  
"I want something sweet this Christmas like you, CC," Stan flirted.  
Caitlin blushed mildly as Sandy shouted, "Stan!"  
"Okay, okay, I want some boxing gloves," Stan mumbled.  
"That's better," Sandy retorted. "I want a new red ribbon and a red bracelet!"  
"I want some new sheet music to show to the music club," Jingle remarked.  
Boss glanced over at Jingle and shouted, "I hate that music club!"  
"Yeah, I guess you do," Caitlin mumbled. "Told ya so..."  
"I want...zu...a new sock...," Snoozer mumbled.  
"I want a new soccer ball," Kayla remarked.  
"I need new ribbons," Heather rejoined.  
"I want an electric guitar," Megan said.  
"I want something I can hurt the Bad Hams with...," Ando acknowledged.  
"Yay," Boss mumbled.  
"I want a purse with my initals on it," Lila said.  
"I want an amethyst necklace," Natsu remarked.  
"I want Boss to take me to a day salon and take me to the mall and let me buy anything I want and a brand spankin' new computer!" Caitlin shouted.  
"Ha, like I'm gonna buy you everything...," Boss mumbled as he took out his wallet. "Dern it, I only got a ten..."  
"Akay...," Caitlin remarked as she got up from the table. "Well, I gotta go, so seeyaz lataz! C'mon, y'all..."  
Natsu, Kayla, Megan, Lila, Heather, and Ando got up from the table and followed Caitlin out the door. They had found out what everyone wanted, and now they had to get it...  
"How will we find a human's pencil for Cappy?" Kayla inquired. "I mean, we don't have owners...none of us."  
"Exactly," Caitlin mumbled. "We're gonna have to try our best to get everything, even if that means going into one of the Ham-Hams' houses and getting one of their human's pencils."  
"Isn't that like stealing, though?" Lila asked.  
"I dunno...," Caitlin murmured.  
"I wouldn't think it would be," Natsu remarked. "I'm not sure. How 'bout we just get the things we know we can get first?"  
"Okay, that's fine with me," Megan responed.  
"Fine with me, too," Heather said.  
"I guess," Ando mumbled.  
"Now, let's go into town and try to find this stuff!" Caitlin shouted.  
"Yeah!" the six other Ham-Hams shouted in unison.  
Caitlin led the six other Ham-Hams out of the park and into the hamster part of town. There were hamsters scurrying around everywhere finishing up their Christmas shopping. They passed by shop windows with loads of goods and signs of sales and many hamsters dressed up in Santa outfits.  
"Akay, now we figure out who's getting what, and then we're off!" Caitlin remarked as the six other Ham-Hams stopped and glanced over at her. "Now, we just have to figure out everything, and then we'll be through our shopping!"  
"It sounds easy, but I betcha this is going to take all day," Natsu replied.  
"Yup, I have to agree," Ando said.  
"Well, let's take a look at the list!" Heather remarked.  
"Pokay," Lila said.  
"I'll take care of Boss's and Hamtaro's," Caitlin declared. "I'll also take care of Stella's."  
"I'll take care Howdy, Dexter, and Becky," Natsu stated.  
"I'll do Panda and Oxnard's gifts," Kayla said.  
"I'll get Pashmina's and Penelope's," Megan remarked.  
"I'll take care of Sandy's and Stan's gifts," Lila acknowledged.  
"I'll get Jingle and Snoozer their gifts," Heather said.  
"I might as well get Cappy and Maxwell their gifts," Ando remarked.  
"Akay, so we all know what to get?" Caitlin asked everyone. "If you need to know, just ask!"  
"I know what to get," Heather rejoined.  
"Me, too," Natsu responded.  
"Akay, we'll meet back in an hour," Caitlin declared.  
"Okay...," Ando murmured as he walked away. The other six Ham-Hams split up, too. 


	15. Stella and Roger

With Stella...  
  
Stella walked through the hamster part of town with her hot pink scarf, hat, and mittens on. She paraded through town looking for the perfect gift for Mike, but she had no idea what to get him. Stella had thought all last night, but nothing seemed to pop out at her. When she thought she was just going to give up, she saw someone staring back at her from the other side of the sidewalk...  
"Roger!" Stella shouted to Roger.  
He blushed bright pink as he walked up to her wearing his blue hat and mittens. "`Oui, Miss Stella?" Roger inquired nervously.  
"Roger, do you know what Mike wants for Christmas?" Stella questioned.  
"I am not sure...," Roger answered. "But, I know one thing that any guy would want...including moi`."  
"Well, what is it?" Stella inquired.  
Roger pointed behind her toward a shop window. "That eez eet...," he whispered.  
Stella turned to look at what Roger was pointing toward. When she saw it, she got stars in her eyes and smiled broadly. "Thank you, Roger...," she whispered as she walked away.  
"Non, merci`, Stella," Roger responded as he blushed and ran away as quick as he could. He knew what Becky was giving Mike for Christmas, and she had told him earlier...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Roger, tell me how you think Mike will like this," Becky remarked as she walked into his room.  
Roger turned toward Becky. He had been wrapping the present he had secretly gotten Stella the month before. Roger covered the box with wrapping paper as he blushed bright red.  
"`Oui, Becky?" Roger responded.  
"Tell me how you think Mike will like this," Becky mumbled as she closed the door and took a box out of the plastic bag she was carrying. She lifted the lid on the box, and inside the box was...  
"You got him a palm pilot?" Roger inquired. "That eez awesome!"  
"You really think so?" Becky questioned as she blushed mildly and replaced the lid on the box. "Now, let's see what you're getting Miss Stell-A."  
"`Oui, Becky," Roger whispered as he blushed mildly and took the wrapping paper off of the top of the box. "I am sure she shall like eet, but I am not sure I can give eet to her..."  
"Oh, c'mon, Roger," Becky remarked. "Let's see it!"  
"`Oui...," Roger whispered as he removed the lid of the box.  
"Wow!" Becky remarked. "That's good."  
"You really think so?" Roger inquired.  
"Of course!" she responded.  
Roger blushed bright red and looked at his gift. "I am still not sure...," he whispered. "I mean, eet eez nice, but how shall I give eet to her?"  
"Do like yours truly, just shove it in her face," Becky rejoined. "I just can't believe you got that for her! I mean, she's Stell-A..."  
"I know, because all of zee other Bad Hams most likely like her, and what chance does she have of going out with a French guy?" Roger mumbled.  
"I think she should have a high chance, for Mike's gonna be mine by the end of this holiday...," she whispered.  
"Merci`, Becky, merci`," Roger whispered back.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Roger sighed as he watched Stella from outside the shop. He had walked closer to the store that she had gone into. Roger watched intently as she hovered over the thing he had pointed at, and he knew it was still brand new and popular in the hamster society...  
"Roger?" Stella inquired.  
Roger looked up and realized he had stepped inside the store and walked up to her. He shook his head and whispered, "So, do you think he'll like it?"  
"Of course, Roger," Stella responded. "I think Mike will like it. He won't be able to let the other Bad Hams touch it he'll love it so much...I hope..."  
"Moi`, too," he whispered. "Do you want to go get some lunch after you pay for that? Or, if you want, I'll buy that for you..."  
"Oh, that's so sweet...," Stella whispered as she blushed very mildly. "If you want, I guess..."  
"Okay," Roger responded as he smiled and adjusted his blue bow tie. One more score for moi`, he thought. 


	16. Christmas Shopping Part 1

With Caitlin...  
  
"Akay, I already found the stop watch...now I'll leave the whiz wheel to Laura," Caitlin whispered to herself as she stepped outside a shop. "Now what about those honey treats? I can probably find them at the food store..."  
Caitlin paced toward the food store and found the honey treats in the Christmas candy isle. She stepped outside and thought about Boss's present. "What can you hit Mike upside the head with?" she inquired herself as she walked toward the sporting goods shop.  
She entered the sporting goods shop and glanced around. She didn't truely think Boss was serious...but what did she get him now? Maybe I ought to get him...I know! Caitlin thought as she raced toward a certain part in the sporting goods isle...  
"Miss, this pickax costs the most," the employee mumbled as Caitlin picked up the pickax.  
"Well, this is for my boyfriend...from me," she whispered.  
The employee nodded. "Have I seen one of your friends before? Maybe back in September?" he inquired.  
Caitlin turned toward him. "Dexter? You know him?" she asked.  
"Yes, I do," the employee responded. "When I was working at Home Depot, he stopped by, and he talked about your boyfriend. I believe he's Boss, am I correct? Well, he was saying all of this crazy stuff about repairs and stuff and something his boss told him to get..."  
"Oh, I remember that!" Caitlin rejoined. "I know what you are talking about."  
  
With Natsu...  
  
"I know where to get Howdy's broom and joke book and Dexter's glasses' cloth, but where do I get the dang candy cane?" Natsu asked herself as she walked into Wal-Mart. She bought the broom and glasses' cloth, and she found a huge candy cane just outside Wal-Mart's doors.  
"Now the joke book...," Natsu whispered as she walked into the book store.  
Inside the book store, she saw Ando looking through the dictionaries for the very thickest one they possibly owned. He was deep in his search, for he didn't notice Natsu behind him. She decided not to disturb him and realized he had already gotten Cappy's gift, the Santa hat, the elf hat, and the human's pencil.  
Natsu walked toward the section with joke books and looked thoroughly through all of them, making sure she got the best for Howdy, for he really needed it. When she finally found it, she paid for it and exited the book store.  
  
With Kayla...  
  
"I already got Panda's hammer set, and now I need to get Oxnard's sunflower seed whatever. I already found the candy cane...," Kayla whispered to herself as she walked into a clothes' shop.  
Kayla carefully looked through everything until she found the perfect shirt. She smiled as she read 'I love sunflower seeds as much as anything!' on the shirt. Kayla quickly paid for it and exited the store.  
  
With Megan...  
  
"I have to get Pashmina's sweater and hat, but I already got Penelope's toboggan," Megan acknowledged herself as she went through another clothes' store. When she finally found the right pink in the sweater and hat, she paid for it and left.  
  
With Lila...  
  
Lila looked through the red ribbons and bracelets in a shop in the mall. She couldn't decide, so she asked anyone who came close to her. After she figured out which to get, she left the shop in the mall to go to the sporting goods shop.  
When she got to the sporting goods shop, Lila immediately found the boxing gloves that Stan was sure to love. "He'll love this," she whispered as she paid for it. 


	17. Christmas Shopping Part 2

With Heather...  
  
Heather was having a hard time deciding which sheet music to get Jingle. She already bought Snoozer's sock earlier at a tailor's shop, but now she was having trouble with Jingle's gift. There was just so much sheet music to choose from, and so little she could get...  
"I'll take this," Heather remarked as she piled a stack of music books on the check out counter.  
The employee glanced at Heather eerily as he rang up the music books. She tried to keep her small smile on, except the check out guy was sort of...creepy. Heather quickly paid for the music books and exited the store as fast as she could.  
  
With Caitlin and Natsu...  
  
Caitlin and Natsu had gone together to try to find gifts for Stella and Becky. So far, they had no idea what to get, and it seemed nothing was popping out of them. They were totally clueless...  
"I know what Stella wants." Caitlin's voice broke the silence.  
"What?" Natsu rejoined.  
"She wants a zebra print lamp," she replied.  
Natsu thought a minute and then remarked, "You know, that's a good idea! And maybe Becky would like a leopard print purse? That made me think of that."  
"That's a greatchu idea!" Caitlin declared. "Let's go to Claire's, for they have to have it."  
A few minutes later, Caitlin and Natsu walked out of Claire's with exactly what they needed. It was about time to meet the others, so they walked to where they were supposed to meet, and everyone else was there.  
"Great, so we all found everything?" Caitlin inquired.  
"Yup," Ando remarked after he looked through the thickest dictionary he found. "Maxwell will like this."  
"I betcha he will," Lila said.  
"Yeah, and I think Jingle will like these," Heather remarked as she tried to lift the bag of heavy music books.  
"Yeah," Kayla rejoined.  
"I think Penelope will like this toboggan," Megan declared as she held up a yellow toboggan. "It's not too big, and it's not too small."  
"I found everything akay," Natsu said.  
"And I got Boss something...from me, that is," Caitlin whispered. "I also got him something from Santa, and then I got him something..."  
"Ooh, so let's see!" Kayla said.  
Caitlin blushed as she pulled a small box out of her bag. She took off the lid and showed everyone what was inside. Caitlin blushed as she looked proudly at it...  
"You got him a pen?" Natsu inquired.  
"Not just any pen...," Caitlin whispered as she picked it up. "It's a pen with a lazer!"  
"Yee," Kayla remarked.  
"He'll like that," Heather stated.  
"Yup," Ando agreed.  
"I guess," Lila said. 


	18. Mike's Christmas Shopping

With Mike...  
  
Mike walked around the hamster part of town idly. He was still looking for Stella a gift, and he couldn't figure out what to get her. He was clueless this year, Mike had no idea what to get her...  
"This isn't going well this year...," Mike whispered as he walked into a store. "I still gotta get Becky something, too...and Roger, no one can forget that Frenchie...but what do I get them? What do I get Stella? This isn't going well..."  
Mike walked around even more idly than he had before. He didn't know what to get before he accidentally stumbled upon it...  
"Ouch!" Caitlin shouted as she got up off of the ground.  
Mike glanced at her and then at the small box she was holding. The lid had fallen off, and he was now looking inside it, almost mesmerized. And inside the box was...  
"Where the heck did you get that pen?!" Mike inquired crazily.  
Caitlin glanced around and held the lazer pen tight. "Uh, I got it in that pen shop down the road...," she whispered.  
"You figure Roger will like that?" he questioned.  
Caitlin glanced at him and whispered, "I guess..."  
"Wait, I forgot, you're a Ham-Ham, you don't know anything, but, this time, you do," Mike remarked as he rushed himself out of the store and walked into the pen shop.  
There seemed to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of pens lying around. Mike only knew what the pen looked like and what the box looked like. He searched quickly, and soon he had found it. The hamster at the check out counter glanced over at Mike and walked away. He left a sign that said 'I'm going away right now...' on the check out counter.  
"That's awkward...," Mike muttered as he walked out of the store without paying for the pen.  
Mike walked into a department store down the street and found a light yellow glasses' cloth that Becky would like. He also found a green bow tie for Roger, and two big candy canes for Stella and Becky. Mike walked into the mall and into the jewelry store.  
"Oh my gosh!" the hamster at the counter shouted. "It's him again!"  
"Give me a discount, and I won't have to hurt you," Mike remarked as he walked toward her.  
The hamster glanced around and remarked, "Seventy five percent off, then!"  
"Okay, now that's good...but I can think up better. One hundred percent off," Mike demanded as he smiled broadly.  
The hamster glanced around her and whispered, "Okay..."  
Mike grinned evilly and remarked, "Oh, you are too good."  
He looked around thoroughly at everything. Mike couldn't decide what to get, but he knew it was all free, so he took it all.  
"Thank you so much," Mike remarked as the hamster handed over everything he had picked out. "You are definately too good to customers like me!"  
"That's only because of one factor...," the hamster murmured as he walked out. 


	19. Lunch With Roger

With Roger and Stella...  
  
"So, do you like?" Roger inquired after Stella finished her glass of wine.  
"Oh, thank you, Roger, for taking me out for lunch," Stella thanked.  
"Oh, non, merci`, Miss Stella," Roger remarked as he leaned toward her. "How do you like thees restaurant?"  
"It's lovely, Roger, just lovely...," Stella whispered.  
Roger and Stella were currently at a fancy restaurant in the center of the town. They were sitting alone at their own table in the candlelit room. Roger kept on glancing around nervously as Stella glanced around idly.  
When their food came, Roger kept on glancing back up at Stella. He couldn't get his eyes off her...she was so beautiful, so lovely, so ettiquette...  
"Roger, what's wrong?" Stella inquired softly.  
Roger continued to stare at Stella. "Nothing eez wrong...," he whispered. "Eet seems to be just right for a change..."  
  
At the Bad Hams Place...  
  
Mike opened the double doors and took all of his bags down to the front room. He laid them there until he made sure no one was at the Bad Hams Place. Mike carefully carried the bags to his room where he carefully wrapped each gift. He sighed relief after he finished wrapping them, for each of them were heavy. Mike took the gifts into the living room where he saw Becky reclining on the couch while she read a book.  
"Hi, Mike," Becky whispered as she got off of the couch and walked toward him.  
Mike glanced over at Becky and said, "Hey, Becky, can you help me put these under the tree?"  
"Sure," she rejoined as she helped him with the gifts he had finished. She and Mike put them underneath the tree together as the fireplace roared with the warm fire. After they had finished, Mike reclined in his leather chair beside the fireplace as Becky fell back onto the couch.  
A few minutes later, Roger and Stella entered the living room. Stella reclined on the couch as Roger sat next to her. She looked up toward Mike, who was now staring at Roger eerily.  
"Excuse moi`...," Roger stuttered as he glanced over at Mike.  
"Yes, Roger?" Mike inquired sharply.  
"Eez there something wrong?" Roger asked. "You are staring..."  
"Yes, there is something wrong," Mike retorted sharply. "Where were you two?"  
"We went out for lunch...," Roger whispered.  
"Where?"  
"A restaurant..."  
"Which?"  
"Zee one in zee center of zee town..."  
"Aye." Mike glared at Roger. "Why?"  
"I wanted to...," Roger whispered.  
Stella glanced toward Becky and stuck out her tongue. Becky scowled back at Stella and said, "Well, Stella, why did you?"  
"He asked me, doof," Stella retorted.  
Mike shrugged it off. "Tell me next time where you are," he remarked as he walked out of the living room.  
Stella frowned at Becky as she got up from the couch and followed in behind Mike. Becky scowled more as she got up and walked out the door. Roger sighed as he was left alone again. He knew, no matter how hard he tried not to think of it, that Stella still liked Mike... 


	20. Christmas Eve

On Christmas Eve...  
  
Caitlin woke up slowly as Natsu paced around her sleeping bag. The other four Ham-Hams were just waking up.  
"C'mon, CC, c'mon!" Natsu ushered as Caitlin raked her fingers through her hair. "Whoa...CC, look at you! You have your hair down!"  
Caitlin stood up and felt her hair. Sure enough, they were out of their usual pigtails, and her brown hair was cascading down past her shoulders and her bangs had come undone and floppy. Caitlin brushed her fingers through her brown hair and glanced in the mirror. She didn't remember the last time she wore her hair down in public, but maybe today...  
"Whoa, CC, you never have your hair down!" Kayla exclaimed.  
"It looks almost as good as pigtails...," Heather remarked.  
"Yeah, almost," Lila agreed.  
"You almost look like a whole different hamster!" Megan noted.  
"I do?" Caitlin inquired as she continued to look at herself. "Do you think Boss will like it?"  
"He'll love it!" Natsu rejoined.  
"I think he'll love it, too," Heather said.  
"Yup," Kayla replied.  
Caitlin smiled as she continued to brush her hair. "I guess I do look greatchu...," she whispered.  
"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" Natsu said. "Look outside!"  
The six Ham-Hams walked to the nearest window and glanced outside. Outside it looked like a winter wonderland, for it was snowing very hard. Their eyes sparkled as they watched the falling snow, for it was now a white Christmas.  
"White Christmas!" Lila shouted.  
"Yeeshoo!" Caitlin responded. "This will be great...sleigh ride tonight!"  
"And tonight, we'll be delivering gifts to all of the good hams of the town," Megan remarked.  
"Yee," Kayla replied. 


	21. Mike is Rather Annoyed

With Mike...  
  
Mike idly opened his eyes as he sat upward. Both Stella and Becky were pacing his room as he woke up. He glanced around eerily and inquired, "Well, hashaa, and what do you need?"  
"It's snowing!" Stella exclaimed. "Snowing, snowing, snowing...we'll go on a sleigh ride tonight!!"  
"No, I'll go on a sleigh ride with him!" Becky fussed.  
"No, I will!" Stella retorted.  
"No, you won't!"  
"Yes, I will!"  
"No, you won't!"  
"Yes, I will!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"MAY I HELP YOU?!" Mike shouted.  
Stella and Becky stood in attention toward Mike. "No, Mikey," Becky whispered.  
"Uh, actually, you can. If you will tell her to leave the Bad Hams Place forever, that'd be great," Stella remarked.  
Mike rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Actually, you two can help me."  
"Anything!" Becky rejoined.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mike shouted as he threw his pillow at them.  
Stella and Becky glanced at each other and walked out the door. Mike slammed the door behind them, and, when the door shut, he leaned back against it and sighed. "What is wrong with them?" he asked himself as he wiped the sweat from his forhead.  
There was a soft knock on the door. Mike sighed and opened it. Outside the door was Roger with his blue hat and mittens on, and he seemed rather excited.  
"Yes, Roger?" Mike answered.  
"Eet's snowing outside...," Roger responded.  
Mike nodded and thought for a minute. He smiled and remarked, "So, you're going outside, aren't you?"  
"`Oui, Mike," he replied.  
Mike tilted his head back and said, "So, that's what those two were quarreling about, right?"  
Roger nodded and whispered, "So, shall I wait for you, go away for a while, or just go on outside?"  
"You can go on out if you want...," Mike mumbled.  
"`Oui," Roger responded as he strode away.  
Mike closed the door and smiled. He had waited for a while for another white Christmas. Mike glanced around and then thought about Stella and Becky and how they always fought. He wondered why they always quarreled...  
Mike thought for another minute. Wait a second..., he thought, what about Roger? Doesn't he like...oh, no...I know what he's been doing...  
Mike knew now what Roger was doing with Stella. He apparently liked her, he already knew...but what about Becky? It always seemed she was fond of him...  
"Okay, I'm confusing myself...," Mike mumbled as he shook his head. 


	22. Icy River

With Caitlin...  
  
Caitlin and the five other Ham-Hams approached the river. They were each in their scarves, hats, and mittens, and they were walking toward the clubhouse. The cold winter wind seemed to cut right through their bones as they continued to walk.  
"Look at the river!" Heather shouted.  
"It's frozen!" Lila exclaimed.  
"Time for some ice skating!" Megan remarked as she jumped onto the ice. "C'mon, y'all!"  
"Akay," Caitlin said as she jumped onto the ice, too.  
The four other Ham-Hams jumped onto the ice with Caitlin and Megan. The ice was icy cold against their bare feet as they played on it. It was sort of watery and slippery since it was melting very slowly.  
Suddenly, the rest of the Ham-Hams appeared on the ice.  
"Hamha!" Hamtaro shouted as he walked over toward Caitlin. "Is that you, CC?"  
"Yep," Caitlin replied proudly as she brushed her hair. "Like?"  
"Love...," Boss whispered as he walked over to her.  
Caitlin blushed mildy as she hugged him tightly. "Good morning, Bossy Wossy," she whispered.  
"Good morning, CC," he whispered back as he hugged her, too. "I guess this'll be a start for our Christmas party."  
"Yep," Caitlin said under her breath.  
After a few minutes, the ice was getting very watery. The sun was rising higher into the sky, and some of the Ham-Hams stepped off of the ice and into the snow. After a few more minutes, there was loud yelling and shouting from somewhere...  
"Oh, no...," Bijou whispered.  
"Eh...," Oxnard mumbled.  
"Well, it seems they're always here at the right time," Boss sighed.  
Caitlin hugged Boss tightly. "Oh, no...not now...," she muttered.  
"Yep," Hamtaro remarked as he ran off the ice.  
"Where are they?" Natsu asked.  
"Right over there!" Howdy shouted as he ran off of the ice.  
Sure enough, the Bad Hams were coming down the ice, racing toward them shouting. Caitlin hugged Boss tightly as he ran into the snow. 


	23. Mike Gets Very Angry

"Hey, get out of the...ack!" Stella shouted as she slipped.  
Becky laughed and fell back onto the ice. "You just got what you needed!" she laughed.  
Stella scowled and shouted, "Well, at least I can manage to attract a guy!"  
Becky glared at her and yelled, "Oh, girl, you're goin' down!"  
"You're goin' down first!" Stella retorted as they ran toward each other.  
Mike and Roger glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Thees happens a lot, non?" Roger inquired.  
Stella and Becky raced toward each other with deadly flames in their eyes. When they were almost about to collide into each other, the ice broke up, and they both slipped into the water...  
"Brr!" Becky shouted as she quickly scrambled out of the water.  
Stella reached toward a piece of ice and tried to get on top of it but had no luck. She was starting to be washed down the river, and Becky rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Oh, she's just trying to..."  
"Stella!" Mike shouted as he ran after her.  
"Miss Stella!" Roger yelled as he dove into the water. He swam as quick as he could toward her and swam her to the shore. Stella glanced up at Roger and muttered, "Well, I could have gotten out by myself, but thanks..."  
Mike turned pale as he walked toward Stella and Roger. Roger had done his job of saving Stella, and now Mike was about to go up into flames...  
"Oh, Miss Stella, are you alright?" Roger inquired as he put his paw on her shoulder.  
Stella blushed mildly and whispered, "Oh, of course, I'm alright..."  
Boss and Caitlin continued to watch with the rest of the Ham-Hams from their spot in the snow. They watched Becky get flames in her eyes as she walked back over to Mike.  
"We're about to see a fireworks show...," Boss murmured.  
"Oh, Stella, are you okay?" Mike inquired as he walked to her. "Can I get you something? Anything, truly, I'll do anything right now..."  
"Oh, moi`, Miss Stella," Roger remarked, "do you need anything? I can get eet, eef Mike does not mind..."  
"Yes, I do mind, Roger," Mike growled. "I'll help Stella now, now just go away!"  
Roger rolled his eyes and retorted, "Master Mike, you do know I was just trying to help? Or are you just jealous?"  
Mike felt the temperature rising in his head. Roger was now doing his move, and he had to reply. Somehow, and he knew how...  
"Why don't you just go away like I ask?!" Mike retorted.  
Roger scowled and looked back at Becky who looked like she was about to burst any minute now. He walked away silently, and when he got behind a tree, he flipped Mike off. Roger continued to scowl as he marched back to the Bad Hams Place.  
"Aw, heck, where's the fireworks?" Boss inquired.  
Caitlin glanced at Boss and whispered, "I really don't wanna see fireworks right now..."  
Becky walked over to Mike, barely able to keep from exploding, and said, "Do you need anything yourself, Mike? I can help if you want..."  
Stella glanced up at Becky. "Go away," she retorted.  
Becky scowled at Stella and said to Mike, "Anything you want, I'll get you, if you want it, that is."  
"That is okay...," Mike whispered. "Just go on and enjoy the weather. I'll be fine."  
Becky nodded as she continued to scowl at Stella. She walked away silently, and once she was behind a tree, she flipped Stella off. After that, Becky smiled happily and walked back toward the Bad Hams Place. 


	24. Start of the HamHam Christmas Party

A few minutes later...  
  
The Ham-Hams had walked away from their spot in the snow after Mike and Stella left. They walked joyously into the clubhouse, relieved they didn't have to continue to stay in one spot in the cold, hard snow. Everyone walked to different spots in the clubhouse as they shouted, "Let's get this party started!"  
The music was now blasting, the kareoke already started, and the board games spilled out onto the floor. You wouldn't be able to move anywhere without talking to another Ham-Ham, and it was an enjoyable atmosphere. Some Ham-Hams were reclined around the table drinking apple cider and hot cocoa as others danced to the loud music being played.  
Caitlin, Natsu, Boss, and Howdy were together around the tree. They were looking at all of the presents and who they were to. Caitlin was counting how many were to her as Natsu counted the ones that tags were readable. Boss and Howdy both hovered over a big box that read 'To the Ham- Hams, from Craze-ay CC.'  
"Funny how you write craze-ay," Boss remarked.  
"Aw, it's not as funny as my jokes!" Howdy noted.  
"Yea, nothing's funnier than a joke by Howdy," Dexter exaggerated as he walked over.  
"C'mon, Dex! My jokes are the funniest things ever!" Howdy retorted.  
"Uh, Howdy...," Caitlin muttered, "...your jokes suck."  
Howdy looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Eh, I guess a few of them do..."  
"No, Howdy, she's talking about all of them," Dexter acknowledged.  
Howdy turned pale and hid his face in his paws. "Dang, I do need a joke book...," he whispered. 


	25. Roger Talks In Secret to the Bad Hams

At the Bad Hams Place...  
  
All of the Bad Hams were currently around the fire in the living room. Mike was sitting in his leather chair, Stella was in her bean bag chair, Becky was reclining in her fluffy love seat, and Roger was lying on the couch reading a book. The rest of the Bad Hams were spread out around the whole living room. Some were sitting at the small card table playing cards as others were lying down on the rug in front of the fireplace. Some Bad Hams were even trying to read the same book Roger was reading.  
"Dude, what does 'coruscate' mean?" Number 4 inquired Roger.  
Roger glanced up and remarked, "To shine, to glitter, to be like Stella..."  
"Ooh," Number 13 said. "Look who has got a crush on Mike's girl!"  
"Hein?" Roger questioned. "Oh, I did not mean eet like that...Stella eez just nice..."  
"You mean nice looking, right?" Number 11 said.  
"Dude, she's not only nice looking...," Number 7 noted.  
"She's like a beauty queen...," Number 2 mumbled.  
"And a super model...," Number 5 remarked.  
"And...everything else nice...," Number 1 declared.  
Roger blushed mildly as he whispered, "I do not have a chance against Mike, though. I mean, I am just a French guy..."  
"Well, you're probably right," Number 9 remarked.  
"But that don't mean anything, yes?" Number 15 said.  
"No," Number 10 replied.  
"`Oui, eet does...," Roger whispered. "I do not have a chance against Mike..."  
"Dude, what did you get her for Christmas?" Number 6 asked.  
"I got her something...something nice...," Roger whispered.  
"Uh huh, now let's go into the details," Number 3 said.  
Roger cleared his throat. "I got her..."  
"What are you all doing over there?" Mike inquired as he glanced over at them. The Bad Hams immediately stood at attention.  
"Nothing, sir," Number 1 replied. "We're just trying to read this stupid book of Roger's."  
"Oh." Mike sounded dull and uninterested as he looked back at the fire. "I guess." 


	26. Twister

With the Ham-Hams...  
  
"Y'all don't know how to play Twister?!" Caitlin inquired as the Ham- Hams glanced at each other. "Don't tell me you don't!"  
"I don't," Boss replied.  
"I JUST SAID TO NOT TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" Caitlin screamed. "This is the best game ever, and you don't know how to play it?!"  
"No...," Hamtaro whispered.  
Natsu, Kayla, Heather, Lila, and Megan glanced around. "We know how to play it," Kayla remarked.  
"Akay, now just watch us play!" Caitlin remarked as she spread out the game board. The six girl Ham-Hams stood at different places on the game board. Caitlin gave Boss the spinner and told him what to do.  
"Okay...," he whispered as he spun it. "Left paw yellow!"  
The six girls hams put their left paws on a yellow dot. "Okay...," Boss mumbled as he spun it again. "Right paw green!"  
After that, he announced, "Right foot red!"  
After a few minutes, the six girl hams were tangled together. After a few more minutes, Megan, Lila, and Kayla fell, and they got out. Now there was only Caitlin, Nastu, and Heather left on the game board.  
"I shall not fall...," Natsu whispered.  
"You shall fall...," Heather said.  
"You two shall fall, and I shan't fall...," Caitlin mumbled as Boss shouted, "Left paw blue!"  
Natsu and Heather tried to reach over to the blue dot, but they both fell, and Caitlin was the last one on the game board.  
"Yee, I won!" Caitlin shouted.  
"Now I guess it's time to eat," Oxnard acknowledged.  
"Yeeshoo," Natsu said.  
Kayla, Megan, Oxnard, and Cappy brought out the refreshments they had gotten for the party. Panda took out the paper plates, cups, and napkins that he had supplied. They arranged it all on the clubhouse table.  
"Yee!" Lila said after they finished.  
"Yshi," Caitlin said randomly.  
"Let's start," Ando said.  
"It looks good...," Hamtaro noted.  
"Yeah...," Oxnard whispered.  
"Well, y'all, I'm not gonna just stare at it...," Stan said as he got a paper plate. "I'm gonna try it!"  
"Ookyoo!" Penelope shouted.  
"Yeah!" the Ham-Hams shouted in unison.  
  
With the Bad Hams...  
  
The Bad Hams were just starting their party. There were Bad Hams wrestling, some playing Twister, and some even borrowing Roger's book and trying to read it. Mike was playing chess with Number 6 while Stella watched the wrestling. Becky was playing Twister as Roger was spinning the spinner.  
"Right paw...blue," Roger mumbled after he spun the spinner. "Hein, and then left foot yellow..."  
"Grand, just...," Becky murmured as she put her right paw on blue and then her left foot on yellow.  
"I shalln't lose...," Number 2 mumbled.  
"Shalln't isn't a word...," Number 9 remarked.  
"Yes, it is," Number 2 retorted.  
"Uh, he's right...," Becky murmured.  
"Left paw...green," Roger said after he spun the spinner.  
Two other Bad Hams fell, and, when they fell, there was a loud crashing noise.  
"Ow...," Roger whispered. 


	27. Caitlin's Gifts

With the Ham-Hams...  
  
After the Ham-Hams finished eating, Caitlin walked over to the Christmas tree. She pulled the big box out of under the Christmas tree. Caitlin then turned back toward the Ham-Hams.  
"I have something," she announced.  
The Ham-Hams glanced over at her. "Yes, CC?" Hamtaro inquired.  
"I have a gift for everyone, and I thought everyone would like it...," Caitlin said as she pulled the box open. "Come over here when I call you..."  
"Pokay," Megan replied.  
"Akay, Hamtaro, you're first...," Caitlin remarked. Hamtaro walked over toward her. She handed him a small, flat box. "Well, go ahead and open it."  
Hamtaro glanced around and blushed. He tore it open, and, inside the box, he found...  
"Wow, a sign I can put on my carrier that says 'Bad Hams Are Stupid!'" Hamtaro exclaimed as he held it up. "Thank you, CC!"  
"Akay, now Oxnard...," Caitlin remarked as he got his box and tore it open.  
"A shirt that says 'Sunflower Seeds Are Smarter Than the Bad Hams!'" Oxnard exclaimed. "Thanks!"  
"Most of these were random, but hey, it works," Caitlin remarked. "Now Bijou, come over here..."  
Bijou walked over to Caitlin and took her box. She opened it up and remarked, "I got ribbons that say 'Bad Hams Are Stupid!' It says the same thing as Hamtaro's..."  
"I meant to do that," Caitlin replied. "Now, let's go on..."  
  
With the Bad Hams...  
  
The Bad Hams had just finished their Christmas dinner. Mike was leaning against the wall watching everyone in the living room. Stella was lying on the couch in front of the fire. Roger was sitting down on the couch next to Stella just watching her. Becky was playing checkers with Number 14.  
Mike walked to the fireplace and announced, "May I have your attention for a minute?"  
All of the Bad Hams looked toward Mike. "Yep-ay?" Stella inquired.  
"I want to take a moment to...wait a second, Cait isn't here, is she? I can't do awards without her...," Mike murmured as he shook his head. "Number 1, go get her."  
Number 1 nodded and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked out of the living room and out of the Bad Hams Place. He used the rocks to cross the now thawed river. Number 1 walked through the tunnel cautiously and came to the door of the clubhouse. He cracked the door open, and... 


	28. The Awards

"Here's my gift to Boss," Caitlin whispered as she blushed.  
Boss walked up to Caitlin and took the box in his paws. He ripped it open and found...  
"Wow, a sign that says 'I Hate the Bad Hams!' That's the truth...," Boss said as he showed it off. "See my sign? Bwa ha, I'm gonna put this on my door tonight. Maybe it might scare the Bad Hams off when they see how ugly their name looks on something."  
Number 1 turned pale. Caitlin was giving out those signs he had found out she made, and now he was witnessing it. He knocked loudly on the door, and Caitlin came to it. She saw who it was and turned pale. She felt small looking up at the Bad Ham, and now he had just seen her give the Ham-Hams something that discriminated the Bad Hams.  
"Uh, I can explain...," Caitlin whispered.  
Number 1 scowled and mumbled, "I won't report you this time, but next time, I will. Now just go and come to the Bad Hams Place."  
"Uh, I can't use the dye tonight...," Caitlin murmured.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Uh, I just can't because of something later tonight...," she whispered.  
Number 1 raised his eye brow. "Eh?!" he inquired.  
"Oh, no! No, no, no! I just can't," Caitlin remarked.  
Number 1 nodded. "Okay...then just get your ribbons..."  
"I can't wear the ribbons either...," Caitlin rejoined.  
Number 1 nodded again. "I guess..."  
Number 1 and Caitlin walked back to the Bad Hams Place without looking at each other. When they got back to the living room, Number 1 explained everything about the dye and the ribbons. He nodded and mumbled, "Well, Cait, just sit down somewhere, and then I'll let you go."  
Caitlin nodded as she sat down on the couch. She glanced toward Roger and whispered, "What is this?"  
"I do not know...," Roger replied.  
"Okay," Mike announced. "I'll take your attention for a few minutes, and then we can get back to whatever. If you are inquiring, this is our end of the year awards ceremony, and I want to announce all of the awards.  
"First off, I want to announce the new Bad Hams we have gotten in this year, and they are...Caitlin Montgomery, Becky Megami, and Roger Spintz." Mike paused and beckoned them to come over. "Here's your award..."  
Caitlin took the award gingerly in her paws. It was grand, and it was made out of real gold. She could tell because of the quality and weight of it.  
"Now," Mike continued, "we have been the Bad Hams for a long time, always formulating plans, always doing the things we were meant to do, and, of course, we are always progressing. I want to give awards to each of the original Bad Hams, the ones that were the first ones to be in it, which is all of our Numbers. Yes, yes, now come and get your award..."  
Mike handed each of the Numbers a huge award, and then he continued. "Well, now, my only assistant, Stella, has been here for a while, too. She has progressed a lot, and, of course, she is always more lovely the next day. Well, I have an award for her, of course, and I want to give it to her..."  
Stella walked up to Mike. He handed her a huge award, and she glanced toward Becky and smiled evilly. Stella put her arms around Mike's shoulders and remarked, "Thank you, Mikey!" She on purposely tripped and kissed him. Mike turned as red as the fire in the fireplace, and Stella shouted, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I tripped!"  
"Yeah, right...," Becky murmured jealously.  
Caitlin was laughing like a donkey at the scene. "Oh...my...GOSH!" she laughed. "Mike and Stella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"Look, I tripped," Stella mumbled as she turned bright pink. "I didn't mean to..."  
Mike looked around as he blushed very red. "Okay, is there any awards someone else wants to give out? I want to sit down now so everyone will stop staring at me...," he remarked. 


	29. Roger and the Awards

"I would like to geeve out an award...," Roger rejoined as he stood up. "I would like to preesent an award to zee Bad Hams for welcoming Miss Becky and I when we were new..."  
Roger pulled out a box from underneath the tree. "Eet eez small, but I want to put eet on the fireplace," he remarked as he pulled out a candle holder for three candles. He set it on top of the fireplace and said, "I thought eet would look nice there."  
"It does, actually...," Mike mumbled.  
"Now, I would like to geeve an award to Master Mike," Roger said. "Eet eez not big either, but I thought he would like eet..." He pulled out a small box from the big box. Mike took it in his paws and lifted the lid. It was a lazer pen, like the one Mike had stolen for Roger's Christmas gift, but it was jet black without a mark or scratch on it.  
"Thank you, Roger," Mike thanked.  
"Non, merci`, Master Mike," Roger rejoined. "Now, I'd like to geeve an award to Miss Becky. Eet eez not very big either, but I thought she would like eet." He handed Becky a blue journal with three gel pens.  
"Thanks, Roger," Becky replied.  
"You are welcome," Roger responded. "Now, Miss Stella, I would like to geeve you something..." He pulled out a medium sized box from his box and gave it to Stella. She gingerly lifted the lid, and inside she found a lot of different perfumes.  
"Wow!" Stella exclaimed.  
"They were all made by zee best manufacturers een Paris," Roger acknowledged.  
"Thank you, Roger!"  
"You are most definately welcome, Miss Stella."  
"So, I guess he doesn't know me so I don't get anything," Caitlin mumbled.  
"Oh, non, I got you something, Miss Caitlin," Roger said. "Hein..." He pulled out a small box and handed it to Caitlin. She carefully lifted the lid, and inside was a unique bowl of different colors. She studied it carefully and whispered, "Thank you, Roger, this is cool!"  
"`Oui, thank you," Roger remarked as he blushed. 


	30. The End of the HamHam Party

At the clubhouse...  
  
The Ham-Hams were once again partying. They were playing loads of board games, still drinking apple cider and hot cocoa, and doing kareoke. Caitlin entered the clubhouse again after leaving the clubhouse for about an hour.  
"What took you so long?" Boss inquired.  
"Uh, I had to do something...," Caitlin whispered.  
"What, CC?" Hamtaro asked.  
"Uh, I'll keep that to myself," Caitlin replied.  
Hamtaro nodded. "I guess," he said.  
After about two more hours, it was sadly about time to go home and for the owned hamsters to join their owners.  
"Bye-q!" Hamtaro and Oxnard shouted as they went down the tunnel to their house.  
"Bye-q!" Pashmina and Penelope bade as they walked down the tunnel that would take them to their house.  
"Bye-q!" the Ham-Hams shouted that went down the tunnel to the river to go home.  
Caitlin glanced around at Natsu, Kayla, Heather, Megan, Lila, and Ando. She winked and whispered, "It's about time we shall go, no?"  
"`Oui," Natsu replied.  
"We better go now," Ando said.  
"I guess," Lila remarked.  
"I'll catch up to y'all later, I'm gonna stay behind...," Caitlin acknowledged.  
"Akay," Megan rejoined as they walked away.  
Caitlin glanced around the clubhouse and realized only she, Boss, and Snoozer were in it. She smiled and walked over to Boss. He glanced up at her from his armchair and remarked, "Hamha, Caitlin, do you need anything?"  
"Bossy Wossy," Caitlin remarked, "I love you."  
Boss smiled and said, "I love you, too, CC."  
Caitlin turned around and was about to leave, but Boss said, "Caitlin, wait." 


	31. Boss's Proposal to Caitlin

She turned around toward him again. "Yes, Boss?"  
"Caitlin, you know that we've been going out for a while, right?" he inquired.  
She nodded, and he continued. "Well, I was thinking...well, I was thinking...I was thinking...I mean, I was thinking..."  
"Yes?" Caitlin asked.  
Boss looked around nervously and stood up from his armchair. He got down on the floor and held Caitlin's paw. Boss took a deep breath and whispered, "Will...me..."  
"Will you what?" Caitlin inquired.  
"I mean, Caitlin Montgomery," Boss said.  
"Yes?" Caitlin rejoined.  
"Caitlin Montgomery, yes, Caitlin Nicole Montgomery, I've known you for a long time, and..." Boss paused and pulled out a small box. "We've been going out for a long time, well, for about eight months, and I was wanting to ask you, and I guess this is the right time, but, Caitlin Nicole Montgomery...will you marry me?"  
Caitlin's jaw slowly dropped. She held her breath and glanced around. Was Boss really asking her to marry? She didn't know what to say...she smiled as she whispered, "Boss, of course I will."  
Boss turned bright red and whispered, "Thank you, Caitlin, thank you..." He opened the small box to reveal a ring. "This is for you," Boss acknowledged.  
Caitlin took the ring gingerly in her paws and put it on her ring finger. "Of course, I will marry you," she whispered. "This is almost like a dream come true..."  
"I'm so happy, Caitlin, I would explode into fireworks, if I could," Boss whispered.  
Caitlin smiled and blushed bright pink. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Natsu appeared in the doorway.  
"Caitlin, what the heck is taking you so long?!" Natsu inquired loudly.  
The five other Ham-Hams appeared behind her. Caitlin glanced over at Boss and whispered, "Shall we tell them?"  
"Sure...," Boss whispered back.  
"Oh, yeah, we need to tell you something...," Caitlin remarked. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"  
"WOO!" Kayla shouted.  
"Yeeshoo!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Woot hoot!" Megan, Lila, and Heather shouted in unison.  
"Great job," Ando said.  
"Boss, I love you," Caitlin remarked as she put her arms around his shoulders. She slowly kissed him right on target, and Boss was slowly turned redder in color. Caitlin let go of him and whispered, "I love you, Boss."  
"I love you, Caitlin," Boss whispered as she walked out the door. After she closed the door, he jumped on top of the armchair and shouted to Snoozer, "Snoozer, me and CC are gettin' married!"  
"Zu...good...," Snoozer snored.  
"Wow, I'm gonna go call the Bad Hams and tell them now!" he shouted as he picked up the phone and dialed their number.  
"Hello? This is the Bad Hams Place," Stella's voice said through the phone.  
"I'm gettin' married to Caitlin!!!" Boss shouted and hung up. He smiled and muttered, "At least that wasn't Mike...I don't wanna hear his voice again...eh..." 


	32. Being Santa

With Caitlin...  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married!" Kayla exclaimed.  
"I know," Caitlin whispered. "I'm so HAPPY!"  
Caitlin, Kayla, Natsu, Heather, Megan, and Lila were at Caitlin's house getting ready. Ando was meeting them at the park entrance in thirty minutes, and he was bringing all of the gifts.  
When finally each of the six girl hams were in their Santa costumes, they walked all the way to the park entrance. Ando was there waiting. He was in his regular dark blue cloak and held his staff by his side.  
"Dude, you were supposed to dress up as Santa," Caitlin remarked.  
Ando shrugged. "I didn't really have anything, and I don't like to be seen in anything else other than my cloak...," he said.  
"Akay, then," Caitlin remarked.  
"I got the sleigh and the presents together," he acknowledged. Ando pointed to a huge sleigh a few feet away from him. It was loaded with all of the presents, and it had a few fake looking reindeer.  
"What's with the reindeer?" Lila inquired.  
"Oh, I made those with my magic," Ando rejoined.  
"So, which house to we go to first?" Kayla questioned.  
"We can go to Hamtaro's house first," Caitlin replied.  
"Pokay," Heather rejoined.  
Hamtaro's house was first. Caitlin and Heather creeped up the drainpipe with his present. When they got to Laura's room, both Hamtaro and Laura were fast asleep. Caitlin and Heather walked toward Hamtaro's carrier and saw the sign Caitlin had given him. Caitlin smiled lightly as they shoved his present inside his cage.  
The next stop was Oxnard's house since it was next door. Natsu and Megan walked in and put Oxnard's present inside his carrier. They came back to the sleigh, and the sleigh started toward Pashmina's house.  
After a few more stops, the seven Ham-Hams came to the park. They dropped by Jingle's small house that he had built, and Heather put the present under the tree. She smiled as she walked out of his house. 


	33. The Gift to Caitlin

Next was the clubhouse. Caitlin and Natsu ventured inside with Boss's and Snoozer's presents. Caitlin glanced down at her ring finger and saw the ring Boss had given her. She smiled as she opened the door.  
"Akay, let's put these presents underneath the tree...," Natsu said. "So, you got Boss a pen and a candy cane?"  
"Well, Santa-wise, but I got him a pickax for his real gift," Caitlin acknowledged.  
"Ooh," Natsu said. "I got Howdy an apron holder for all of his extra aprons."  
"That's cool...," Caitlin whispered as they put the gifts underneath the tree. Caitlin glanced toward the cookies and milk left out and murmured, "How come we have got to eat all of the cookies and milk? Why don't we just give it to someone else?"  
Natsu grumbled as she took the glass of milk in her paws. "After this," she said, "I don't wanna see another glass of milk..."  
"Well, too bad because we got the Bad Hams Place next," Caitlin pointed out.  
Natsu glanced toward Caitlin and mumbled, "We have to go in there? WHY?!"  
"Well, I'm...well, I'm just familiar with the place because I spy, and you're Becky's sister," Caitlin mumbled. Phew, I almost admitted I was half Bad Ham, she thought.  
"Akay, akay...," Natsu mumbled. "Hey, there's a note underneath these cookies..."  
Natsu took the note in her paws. It said: "Dear Santa, Please give this gift to Caitlin M. for me. It would be great if you could deliver it to her for me. It's sort of a surprise, and she'll wonder how it got under her tree during the night. Thanks, Boss."  
"Whoa, it's from Boss, saying to deliver a present to someone!" Natsu teased.  
Caitlin blushed and mumbled, "So where is it?"  
"Right here," Natsu said as she picked up a box. "Go ahead and take it, CC."  
Caitlin took the box and glanced at it. She took off the lid gingerly and looked inside. Inside was a china music box decorated with patterns of flowers and ribbons. She opened the music box, and she heard the music of the song, "Baby, It's Cold Outside."  
"Oh, Boss...," she whispered. Inside the music box was a necklace made of sapphires, which was her and Boss's birthstone. Caitlin gingerly picked it up and put it around her neck. There was also a note at the bottom of the music box. Inside was a poem:  
  
Christmas comes so slow... Snow passes by so quickly... Though, no matter what, You will always be with me In my heart. Forever. From Your Future Husband, Boss  
  
Caitlin smiled and whispered, "Oh, Boss, I do love you so much..."  
"I never knew he was so romantic...," Natsu mumbled.  
"Me neither, but now I know...," she replied. 


	34. Underneath the Mistletoe

With Mike...  
  
Mike sat in his leather chair alone in the dark by the fire roaring in the fireplace. He was thinking about Stella, Becky, Roger, and the other Bad Hams. Mike wondered about how they were, but he thought about Stella and Becky the most. Why did they fight so much? Why did they always go down each other's throats? Mike shook his head and couldn't quite understand.  
  
With Caitlin...  
  
"Wow, that's so sweet," Lila said after Caitlin showed the five other Ham-Hams.  
"I wish Panda would give me something like that," Kayla remarked.  
Caitlin blushed and whispered, "I love Boss so much..."  
"Well, we better get going toward the Bad Hams Place," Megan said.  
"Yeah, otherwise, someone might see us," Heather remarked.  
"I guess," Ando rejoined.  
"Caitlin says me and her have to go down in the Bad Hams Place...," Natsu murmured.  
"Well, good, because I'm not going down there," Ando replied.  
"Yeah, I'm not either," Heather said.  
"Nope, you can't make me go," Lila remarked.  
"I'm glad I don't have to go," Megan acknowledged.  
Caitlin glanced over at Natsu and said, "Well, we better ride over there."  
Natsu sighed and murmured, "Akay, we'll go down there..."  
Once they rode over there, Caitlin and Natsu jumped off of the sleigh and grabbed the presents they were taking down into the Bad Hams Place. They had to take Stella and Becky their presents and then leave coal and switches for the rest of the Bad Hams.  
"I know this is going to be hard...," Natsu murmured as she and Caitlin opened the double doors and started down the staircase.  
"Just be as quiet as you can," Caitlin said as she and Natsu walked into the front room. Natsu followed Caitlin through the hallway until they came to the living room. They realized Mike was still there, so they crept slowly into the room and hid behind the couch.  
Mike sighed and mumbled, "I don't get it...why do they fight? Is there something about their positions, or is it just something that I will never understand? Sigh..."  
"No, they both like you!" Natsu whispered loud enough so that only she and Caitlin could hear it.  
"Hello? Are you in here, Mike?"  
Mike turned around toward the doorway and saw Stella standing there. He got up from the leather chair he was sitting in. Mike walked toward her and whispered, "There you are Stella, I wanted to..."  
Mike looked up and saw the mistletoe Becky had put there. He looked down at Stella and mumbled, "Where did the mistletoe come from?"  
"Becky," Stella replied. "So, we're underneath the mistletoe...oh yeah, someone called saying that Boss and Caitlin were getting married."  
"Really, Stella?" Mike smiled. "Well, you know, we're underneath the mistletoe now..."  
Stella looked into Mike's eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She stood on the ends of her toes and lightly kissed Mike on his lips. Mike blushed very red and glanced around the room, and that was when he saw Caitlin and Natsu looking in awe from their place behind the couch.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mike demanded.  
"Uh...," Natsu whispered. "Hi? Hamha? Hashaa?"  
Stella glanced toward Mike and then shouted at the two Ham-Hams, "If you happen to tell anyone about this, you will not be living the next day."  
"Akay...," Caitlin whispered as they got up and walked toward the Bad Hams' Christmas tree.  
"What the heck are you doing?" Stella inquired.  
"Well, we were picked to be the Santas, so we're giving you your presents," Caitlin replied.  
"Most of it's coal," Natsu acknowledged.  
"Oh." Mike looked uninterested and dull. "Well, go away, and you won't hear from me."  
"Akay...," Caitlin and Natsu replied in unison as they exited the Bad Hams Place.  
"Caitlin, now you can sing your annoying song...," Natsu murmured.  
"I saw Stella kissing Mike," Caitlin sang, "underneath the mistletoe last night! They didn't see me creep around the Bad Hams Place! They thought that I was..."  
"Akay, that's enough," Natsu interrupted. 


	35. Christmas Morning at the Clubhouse

The next morning...  
  
Caitlin woke up from her sleep in her sleeping bag. No one except Kayla was awake, so she walked over to her.  
"You never did tell me how it went in the Bad Hams Place last night," Kayla acknowledged.  
"Well, uh, let's just say we saw someone underneath the mistletoe," Caitlin remarked as she blushed.  
Natsu woke at that moment. "Mike and Stella were underneath the mistletoe...," she said.  
Kayla laughed, "So, that's why CC was singing her song on the way out?"  
"It must have been," Heather said as she woke up.  
Megan woke up at that moment. "Man, that's sort of funny to think of them underneath the mistletoe," she said.  
"I think it's sweet," Lila said as she woke up.  
Caitlin walked over to the Christmas tree in her living room. "Hey, y'all, there's gifts to us!" she shouted.  
"They say they're from Santa though," Natsu pointed out.  
"But we and that other guy were Santa!" Heather noted.  
"That's weird...who could've brought us this?" Caitlin inquired. "I mean, it couldn't have been Ando...he was going back home, and it couldn't have been one of us...so who was it?"  
"Oh well, let's go ahead and open our gifts!" Lila remarked.  
Each of the six ham girls seperated their gifts from the others. After a few minutes, there were great big wads of paper laying around everywhere, and each of the girl hams were showing each other the gifts they got. After a few more minutes, they finished their present opening, cleaned up the paper, and ran all the way to the clubhouse.  
Boss was sitting back in his armchair with paper laying around everywhere. Snoozer was inside the new sock that he had gotten while Boss was playing around with the lazer pen he'd gotten. Boss looked up at Caitlin and smiled.  
"Did you get my gift?" he inquired.  
"Yes, and I loved it," Caitlin whispered as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "The poem was so sweet...I framed it and put it on my bedroom wall."  
"I'm glad you like it," Boss whispered. "I have another gift for you..."  
"Heke?" Caitlin inquired as he got up from his armchair and beckoned her to follow him into his bedroom. She followed him with the other five girl hams following her. Boss opened the door that led to a tunnel that led outside and stepped aside.  
"It's for you," Boss said proudly.  
Caitlin's eyes sparkled. "I've always wanted a Plymoth Spyder!" she shouted.  
Sure enough, it was a convertable silver Plymoth Spyder parked in the tunnel. Boss blushed and whispered, "I won't mention how I got it, but it's to you."  
Caitlin hugged the Plymoth Spyder. "I'm gonna faint," she whispered. 


	36. The Final Gift Exchange

At the Bad Hams Place...  
  
"Dude, I got coal," Number 8 announced.  
"Dude, I did, too!" Number 3 said.  
"I shalln't get coal," Number 2 mumbled.  
"I told you, shalln't IS NOT a word!" Number 9 retorted.  
"Shalln't IS SO a word!" Number 2 returned sharply.  
"It's not a word," Mike remarked.  
"Oh...," Number 2 whispered.  
The Bad Hams were currently in the living room opening gifts. Mike was sitting in his leather chair again while Stella sat on the rug in front of the fireplace with the roaring fire. Becky was sitting on the couch opening her presents while Roger sat across from Stella opening his presents.  
"Wow, I got a zebra print lamp from Santa!" Stella exclaimed.  
"That's nice," Mike replied.  
"Oh, but I got a leopard print purse!" Becky remarked.  
"That's nice, too..."  
"I got a lump of coal!" Number 6 shouted loudly.  
"Dude, I got a lump of coal, too," Number 1 rejoined.  
"Aw, I thought I was the only one," Number 15 mumbled. "I wanted to be the only one."  
"I'm gonna add this lump of coal to my other lumps of coal!" Number 10 said. "This one looks unique..."  
"Mine's unique-er!" Number 7 shouted.  
"No, mine's even unique-er-er!" Number 11 retorted.  
"Ferme la...," Roger mumbled as he looked around the room. He blushed and walked over toward Stella.  
"Yes, Roger?" Stella answered.  
"I got you a gift...," Roger whispered as he handed her a box.  
Stella smiled and whispered, "Aw, Roger, you didn't have to do that for me..."  
Stella unwrapped the box and gingerly lifted the lid. Mike walked over to see was Roger had gotten Stella. Stella's eyes sparkled when she looked inside the box...  
"A moonstone necklace!" Stella exclaimed. "Oh, my, Roger! You didn't have to do that!"  
"I am glad you like eet...," Roger whispered as he blushed.  
Mike puffed up his cheeks and remarked, "Stella, I got you something, too..."  
He gave her a medium sized box. Stella gingerly took the wrapping paper off of the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a number of sparkling necklaces, rings, and bracelets. There was also a bottle of Riesling, one of Mike and Stella's favorite wines.  
"Oh, thank you, Mike!" Stella exclaimed.  
"Aw, you're welcome...," Mike whispered as he turned bright red. "I also got you a big candy cane..."  
Mike walked over to Becky and gave her a medium sized box, too. She ripped it open and found also a number of coruscating necklaces, rings, and bracelets.  
"Wow!" Becky exclaimed. "They're so pretty! Thankies!"  
"You're welcome," Mike rejoined. "I also got you a big candy cane, too."  
Mike walked back over to Roger and handed him a smaller box. Roger carefully took off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was the lazer pen Mike had gotten, the green bow tie, and a platinum watch.  
"Whoa...," Roger whispered. "Merci`, Master Mike, merci`."  
"You are welcome," Mike replied.  
Becky stood up and walked over to Mike. She handed him a gift, and he carefully opened it. Inside was the palm pilot she had gotten him with a box of gourmet chocolate.  
"Thank you, Becky," Mike thanked.  
"You are most definately welcome!" Becky rejoined.  
Stella flashed her eyes and glanced over at Roger. "Roger helped me pick out your gift," Stella remarked, "and he got something that went along with it."  
Stella handed Mike a large box. Mike set it down on the ground and tore at the paper. And inside was...  
"Oh my gosh!" Mike shouted. "Thank you, Stella! Mother never let me have the original one, but you got me a HamStation Two! And with it a few games..."  
Roger handed Mike the present he got him. "Here eez something that goes weeth eet," he remarked as Mike opened it.  
Inside the box was three more game controllers for the HamStation Two. There was also a few more games. Mike's eyes sparkled like a little boy's as he looked at it.  
"Thank you, Roger!" Mike exclaimed.  
"You are welcome, Master Mike," Roger replied.  
Stella handed a box to Roger. "This is to you from me," she remarked as he opened it. Inside the box was a picture frame with a picture of the Bad Hams. There was also a digital camera.  
"Merci`, Miss Stella, merci`!" Roger thanked happily.  
"Urwelcks," Stella responded.  
Becky stood up and walked over to Roger. "I got you something, Roger," she remarked as she handed him a box.  
Roger opened it carefully and lifted the lid of the box. Inside the box was a number of books that were written in French, and there was also a striped blue and white bow tie.  
"Merci`, Miss Becky, merci`," Roger replied as he smiled at the striped bow tie. "How does everybody know that I love bow ties?"  
"You wear one," Stella rejoined.  
"Oh...," Roger whispered.  
Stella turned toward Becky and said, "I got you something, too."  
"I did get you something as well," Becky retorted.  
They handed each other a box, and inside Stella's box was a switch, and inside Becky's box was a lump of coal. They scowled at each other and looked the other way.  
"Well, there they go again...," Mike murmured.  
"`Oui, Master Mike, `oui...," Roger sighed.  
"Oh well," Mike said, "merry Christmas, Roger."  
"Merry Christmas, Master Mike." Roger smiled happily.  
And Stella is still mine this Christmas, Mike thought.  
  
At the clubhouse...  
  
"Boss, do you like it?" Caitlin inquired after Boss opened his present, which was the pickax.  
"I love it...," Boss whispered as he hugged her tightly. Caitlin blushed as she glanced toward the other Ham-Hams in the room. They smiled as she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Boss, merry Christmas..."  
"Merry Christmas, Caitlin, my future wife," he whispered back.  
"Merry Christmas, Boss, my future husband," she whispered as she looked back at Natsu, Kayla, Heather, Lila, Megan, and Ando. They smiled and whispered, "Merry Christmas, CC, merry Christmas..."  
  
Merry Christmas! The End 


End file.
